


Sugar, Spice and Everything Not Quite Nice

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby is on lockdown, but not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Spice and Everything Not Quite Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my roommate, Dustin, cause why not? First time writing lesbian porn, so be gentle. Really though, what did I just write? o.0 Also, Daneel Ackles is my Human!Impala with Suranne Jones as my Human!TARDIS.

The feel of lips roaming the span of her neck made her skin ignite like the rev of an engine. Her heat was beating like a race down the highway at hundred miles an hour, a classic tune increasing the heat like each caress along her sides. The tempo increased with each second, every movement lower by the soft lips a shot of adrenaline to her gas peddle.

There was nothing logical about what was happening right now.

Though it wasn’t difficult to remember how this had all started. Sitting, alone in a dark shed she hadn’t been feeling the best. The boys were off God only knows where with some other car to take care of them. Leaving her to simply sit and wait for them to one-day return to her. But suddenly the sound of some sort a revving peaked her interest. Before she could really understand what was happening, there was a flash of blue, then nothing for a moment. Just a moment. Followed by her standing there.

Yes, standing. On two legs and a pair of pumps that were already making her feet cramp.

“Oh my, that was different. What has my Time Lord gotten me into this time?”

She looked up, tearing her eyes reluctantly away from her new curves and instead found another woman standing before her. She was in a strange old dress, like something Dean would probably laugh at hysterically without even a drink in his system. She looked quite confused as well, but instead of the confusion being tinged with worry, she simply seemed excited. Like whatever mess she was in was going to be quite fun.

“Look, I don’t know who you are or what’s going on, but do you care explaining?”

The woman in the dress stopped inspecting the underside of a nearby shelve and instead looked at her companion. “Oh, well I’m not quite sure what’s happening. Never am. But I’m Sexy.”

Well, that was a bold statement. “Someone thinks highly of themselves.”

“Well, yes. I am quite extraordinary, but that’s my name. Sexy. Or at least that’s what my Time Lord calls me. But he insists that name is just for us, silly man.” The woman’s accent was distracting; she sounded a bit like Crowley. Which explains why she didn’t notice the strangely dressed woman getting right up into her face. “What’s your name?”

Name? Did she even have a name? The question suddenly seemed very important. Clearly this other woman had a name, even if strange. Dean and Sam had names. Even the demons and creatures they encountered had names. “Uh, well I’m an Impala.”

“And I’m a TARDIS, but that’s not my name. Do you not have one? Cause it’d be great fun to give you one. I’m sure I could think of something. I’ve never had the chance to name something before.”

“I have a name!” She said, angry, glaring at her companion. This woman’s help was not necessary. Dean spoke to her all the time, what was it he called her? Oh. “I’m Baby.”

“We’ll that’s a strange name.”

Baby’s jaw dropped, her body tensing as she glowered at Sexy. “On really, like your name is any better.”

Sexy just shrugged, as if she didn’t really have an opinion either way.

Of course, none of that explains how Baby ended up naked and lying down on a pile made of car covers and miscellaneous sheets. And never mind the question of how they both came to be this way and how Baby developed a sense of what is and is not logical. That’s a story for another day.

For right now, let’s get back to focusing on the whimpers that Baby is making. With every new sensation lying upon her skin, she’s starting to feel on overload. Never before had she felt skin rub against her own, both silky smooth, sparking never endings she never thought she’d feel. Never before had she had a pair of hands run up and down her sides as a tongue traced patterns around her sternum. Everything on her feels like she’s on overload.

Is this what humans feel all the time? This rush of high emotions and reactions like she’s running at 100 miles and hour and only gaining more speed. No wonder Dean is always thinking about sex, she can’t begrudge him anymore.

“You taste quite good.” Sexy says, her voice almost clinical, even if a bit excited. It’s clear this is new for her too.

Baby opens her eyes enough to look down the length of her body. There she finds Sexy’s eyes, looking at her with a sense of amazement. It makes Baby’s blood rush even faster, if that was possible. No one had ever looked at her like that before. Dean’s eyes are always reverent, loving even, as his hands caress her parts and fix her body. But Sexy looks at her like she’s brand new again, like she’s the most exciting thing she’s ever seen before.

“Then why did you stop?”

Sexy chuckles, her breast shaking a bit distractedly. “Good point.” She says before getting back to work, her lips landing on Baby’s stomach to play with her navel.

There’s no stopping the quick intake of breath that Baby makes at the feel. She’d be embarrassed at all her reactions and noise, but soon thought is wiped from her mind. Jesus fucking Christ, if the little kisses along her body felt good, then this is next to ecstasy. Sexy’s tongue between her folds was relentless. It seemed that Sexy liked to explore, digging deep and licking around and around to find all the different way to make Baby’s back bow.

She never did anything twice though. Each second was a new wondrous experience. The little sharp stabs inside made Baby’s breath hitch with each one, her chest tightening with loss of breath. The soft suckling on her clit made her scream, the sound bouncing off the walls and heading back towards her to reinforce the feel.

And the humming. Oh god the humming. It’s like Sexy is having the time of her life between Baby’s legs. Like there’s no place she rather be than licking away at a perfect stranger’s pussy. Is she smiling into it? Are her eyes closed in concentration as Baby’s are closing in ecstasy? The thought alone makes Baby moan even louder, god, what must it look like?

Taking a deep breath, Baby open her eyes and leans up on her elbows to see. As soon as she glances down she catches Sexy’s eyes, finding the pupil’s blown with excitement even as she can see the pink of her tongue dart out again to hit her clit.

And that’s all it takes before a rush of juices flood into Sexy’s mouth, Baby’s back arching again as she cries out. It’s good, so good. The most amazing feeling of being strung tight and let loose all at once, like she’s starting and stopping, stuck in the middle of everything and nothing.

It’s perfect.

Then the world is black.  



End file.
